


A moment of bliss

by Mouseclarke



Series: The Chosen one and John [1]
Category: Fallout 2
Genre: A little bit of angst, F/M, Fluff, Sara worries too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouseclarke/pseuds/Mouseclarke
Summary: I really wanted to write a one shot of my chosen one and john cassidy dancing,because sometime self care is writing a fluffy fic with your favourite pairing. (chap 3 of the birth of venus will come out on wednesday)Song used:Twilight Time - The platters 1958
Relationships: Female Chosen one/John Cassidy
Series: The Chosen one and John [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958209
Kudos: 1





	A moment of bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a one shot of my chosen one and john cassidy dancing,because sometime self care is writing a fluffy fic with your favourite pairing. (chap 3 of the birth of venus will come out on wednesday) 
> 
> Song used:  
> Twilight Time - The platters 1958

A moment of bliss is all she wants, just to forget about the enclave and arroyo but with California now being covered with stars in the sky and the moon shining down below her. Just her and her thoughts left alone, just the two of them for her to be taunted by bad memories of her family as well as her failures and horridness outcome of her and her companions who laid asleep in their sleeping bags. Marcus on guard, Vic, Lenny, Sulik all asleep on the ground of the wastelands in sleeping bags, while Goris went wandering around the area with Skynet, both Rosebud the pariah dog she found and Row the Robot dog slept in the front seats of the groups car, Sara slept on top of it with dogmeat laying by her feet and finally John Cassidy a man more than triple her age that she had fallen for, slept in the back of the car.

Trying to make as little noise as possible, Sara got up to look over the wastelands, to see what this baring landscape had in store for her. Wordlessly she open a pack of cigarettes and brought one to her lips. Finally lighting it and taking a puff, “johns going to know.” Muttered Sara before.

“Sara are you okay” asked a disgruntled but yet worried voice.

“I’m fine, john” answered Sara trying to high the anxiety on her face.

“No, you’re not, I know you smoke when you’re nervous.” Told john in a firm tone as he climbed on top of the car to sit with Sara

“I... I just don’t know what to feel anymore, I don’t what they’re doing to my family for all I know they could be dead and I’m wasting my time I ju-“ tears starting to stream down her face as she faced to look at John

“Shush it’s okay, you’re not wasting your time.” Comforted John as Sara nuzzled into his side

“John”

“Hmmm”

“Care to dance?” asked Sara with a slime on her face as she hopped off the roof

“Alright” answered John reluctantly as he jumped down to the wastelands ground to find some holotape a play it through the Highwayman

_Heavenly shades of night are falling_

“What did you put on?” asked Sara

“Just some holotape that was lying around in the front.” Answered John

 _it's_ _twilight time_

Stretching an arm out, Sara took his arm and slowly settled into a slow-paced dance as they slowly subsumed into being able only thing to hear the music, no longer hearing the crackling of the campfire or the stomping of Marcus or sound of vic snoring, they just focused on the rhythm of the music and their steps.

_Out of the mist your voice is calling_

Swaying their hearts away with every step they took, that landed into the sand causing it to break and turn into dust made Sara feel more at peace, no longer worrying about the enclave or arroyo, now enjoying a quiet moment between her and John.

_it's twilight time_

A moment of bliss is all she wants, just to forget about the enclave and arroyo and that has been fulfilled.


End file.
